


Pedazos de sueños

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Yearning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Demasiado alcohol: Fitz se siente maravillosamente mareado, el mundo envuelto en el resplandor dorado de la hoguera haciendo que todo parezca un sueño de los que hace décadas ya no tiene.





	Pedazos de sueños

Demasiado alcohol: Fitz se siente maravillosamente mareado, el mundo envuelto en el resplandor dorado de la hoguera haciendo que todo parezca un sueño de los que hace décadas ya no tiene. 

Aunque bebió tanto como él y es lo suficientemente esbelto que debería estar tirado, Fool sigue girando en su sala, sombras y luces colgándose de su ropa y de su rostro, de los delicados planos de sus pómulos, el elegante arco de su nariz y la suave sonrisa de sus labios mientras tararea una canción. Su alegría lo calienta más que el brandy, más que la hoguera y Fitz sonríe en este sueño-realidad.

\- Fool, vas a caerte. - advierte.

Fool resopla con eso. - Por favor, yo nunca--

Y, como advirtió, un tropiezo. Fitz consigue moverse lo suficiente para que su amigo no golpeé contra el suelo, puede atraparlo en brazos y que sea su cuerpo maltrecho el que golpeé el piso y no el del Fool. Por un momento no hay nada y luego, a pesar de todo... es él quién ríe.

\- ¿Puedo decir ahora 'te lo dije'?

Fool resopla una risa también antes de empujarse un poco para poder verlo. El brandy sigue coloreando su rostro, sus ojos dorados. Un mechón de su suave cabello escapó de su listón y flota contra su mejilla.

\- Me parece, Amado, que sería justo que de vez en cuando te cediera esa oportunidad. Una tú, veinte yo... para ser justos, claro.

Fitz vuelve a reír, y Fool parece pintado en ámbar y cuarzo y no resiste estirar una mano para poder empujar ese mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, seguir la línea hasta que la mejilla de Fool está contra su mano. Su piel es suave como seda y pétalos de rosa. Fool lo mira con grandes ojos dorados y por un momento, Fitz está seguro, casi sin respirar.

Un tronco cruje en la fogata. El sueño se rompe. Fool deja de verlo y ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza y se empuja para estar de pie. Casi parece como si no hubiera torpeza de demasiado alcohol en sus pasos. Una voz le dice a Fitz que nunca ha visto al Fool tropezar.

\- Aunque me parece que los dos hemos tomado demasiado. - Fool le sonríe. - Amado, que descanses. 

Siente frío de repente. El alcohol ya está pasando y ya siente lo tarde que es. Fitz asiente, parándose de pie, nunca tan grácilmente como Fool.

\- También tú.


End file.
